


Language of Flowers

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Void thought learning the language of flowers was a waste of time. He only did it to make his sister happy. Unfortunately, he knows the language too well when Cube decides to give him a bouquet of flowers.
Relationships: Christo/Original Female Character(s), Killia/Liezerota, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Red Magnus/Original Female Character(s), Void Dark/Original Male Character(s), Zeroken/Usalia
Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Language of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For October 2020 Writing Prompt with the word being "a wish". I combined wanting to do flower language (for fictional flowers) as well as add a little more lore + headcanons.

Void pretended that he wasn't agitated with the feelings of love in the air. He swore when it got to a certain time of year that some demons unintentionally start courting others. The former Demon Emperor never cared for such events. He only cared to impress his sister and make her happy. He should have known that Flowerful Netherworld's tradition of giving a bouquet of flowers would spread to other Netherworlds.

It was so disgustingly romantic that Void just wanted to hide out for the day. Instead, he was stuck trying to help Christo who also wanted to participate in the event. It wasn't fair! Christo was already asking the only half-demon in the group who was aware of these sorts of events but Christo forced him to participate.

"In the human world," the half-demon Louise started to say, "we have an event called Valentine's day. Usually we give chocolate to the ones we are in love with. The month afterward is called White Day where the other person returns the presents."

"But it seems for demons in Flowerful, demons...particularly males are the ones that deliver bouquets to their significant other…" Christo adds.

Void sighs. "It does not have to be romantic. It can also be familial."

Christo made a mental note of that. Louise hums just thinking about it.

"I can't wait for Lloyd to give me flowers!" she squeals. "We've been friends for so long that he'll have to give me something."

Louise and Lloyd were a childhood friend duo in one of the human worlds. Despite being a half-demon, Lloyd wasn't scared of his friend and they were very close. Of course, Louise was only semi-aware of her friend's feelings. Lloyd always worried for his reckless friend. Because he was human, he couldn't join in on many of the missions that the Rebel Army had. Regardless, he was a helpful supporter.

Lloyd might not be able to fulfill Louise's wish but no one was going to tell Louise that. It was already bad enough that Seraphina shot anyone who brought up that Killia wasn't going to be the one to give her flowers. Zeroken found himself on the receiving end quite often…

"Christo, you really don't need me here," Void reminded him. "You're giving flowers to that one woman who has taken care of you."

Christo's cheeks turn red. "Right...taken care of…"

Christo's situation was awkward. He had a crush on his brother's former fiancé. She was older than him by at least 1500 years and when the Rebel Army met her, it became apparent how one-sided this crush was. Michelle was currently a helper of the Seraph. She was a mature, kind and compassionate angel. She didn't mind that Christo befriended a group of demons especially one who was considered the greatest evil of the universe.

Void wanted to tell Christo that giving Michelle a bouquet was pointless. Not only was she oblivious to his feelings but she would interpret it as a familial present. Christo had to be very blunt with his feelings if he wanted to get anywhere with her.

At the end of the day, Void had no right to interfere in this event. Everyone already had their mind set to someone they care for and were going to make the best of today. The former Demon Emperor just needed to sit back and wish everyone the best of luck. Soon, Louise and Christo would leave him once they finished their bouquet for their significant other.

Void wasn't jealous that he wasn't going to get anything. As a man, he was expected to be on the receiving end. But it still hurt knowing that because of his reputation that no one would dare approach him. Watching everyone he knew give and receive flowers only rubbed salt on the wounds.

Killia had it so easy giving flowers named after Lieze. As long as the bouquet was nice, she would accept it. Unfortunately, Seraphina wasn't going to get anything and Killia wasn't interested in what she had to give. Red Magnus and Dove forgot the tradition entirely and gave flowers and leaves to each other. The two laughed it off like the lovesick couple they were. Usalia was still inexperienced with her gift giving. She gave hers to Zeroken. Zeroken didn't understand the flower language but the flowers smelled nice, so he accepted it. Alas, when Majorita tried to do the same thing to Usalia, the Princess of Toto Bunny slapped the bouquet away in disgust.

Christo's flower giving went as well as Void expected. Michelle accepted the bouquet but failed to realize what Christo was trying to convey. He could spend the whole day with her, but he wasn't going to get to first base. In contrast, Gwen gave a bouquet to his father. Goldion would never move on from his deceased wife. Even if he accepted the flowers as a token of friendship, he made it clear that he was never going to end up with the petite dwarf to her absolute annoyance.

Void wasn't going to know how Louise and Lloyd went. The human world was just a whole different beast that the Demon Emperor didn't care to know about.

Now that he had seen what had transpired with the Rebel Army, he was allowed to wonder what became of Cube. Surely, the philanderer had to be doing something...right?

 _I have to remind myself that even if that jerk is doing something that I can't get my hopes up._ Void tells himself.

"Hey Void!"

Speak of the devil…

This was a day where Cube would annoy him. The chances of him speaking about all the flowers he received will probably be what he was going to talk about. The Papillion had been gone all day. He was able to travel from Netherworld to Netherworld looking for pretty girls who were all looking to throw themselves at his feet. Void refused to be like them.

"I'm glad you didn't hide yourself today!"

Void rolled his eyes. There was nowhere for him to go today. He could stay in his father's house but the chances of Killia and his sister occupying the house was very high, and Void wasn't going to get himself in between the two lovers this time. He didn't want to go back to the Pocket Netherworld because of the looks he'll get if he stays too long without being supervised by Christo or his sister. The only real place he could go was a secret place in the forest of Flowerful. Only he knew of the location. If he moved his legs faster, he probably could get away from Cube right now.

"As if," Void responds coolly. "And I thought you would be increasing the amount of conquests in bed."

Cube flinched hearing that. "Uh...that doesn't sound that appealing to me at the moment."

"Oh, so you'll do it afterwards."

"No way!" Cube shouts. It was then did Void notice something was behind his back. The lion demon's heart missed a beat for a second. He didn't want to get his hopes up and turned away from Cube.

"I don't believe you…"

"Well, if you don't believe me, at least believe this. I saw what everyone else was doing and decided to do it myself. My fairy companions helped me out with this of course, but imagine if someone like me couldn't do something as simple as this."

With that, Cube revealed the bouquet from behind his back and presented it to the shorter demon. Void couldn't find the words. He didn't expect Cube to give him flowers. The bouquet was a sight to behold. Cube combines white, purple and blue flowers. Void was able to identify violets, white camellias, white roses, purple columbines, blue salvias, purple azaleas and blue tulips. There was only one black flower hidden underneath all the flowers, and that was the flower that caught Void's attention.

"...You even found a void…" the former Demon Emperor mumbles to himself.

"Y-Yeah, those flowers aren't easy to find," Cube says sheepishly. "It's so strange how there are so many lieze flowers but the void flowers are the ones that hide in the shade and are easy to miss."

Void continued looking over the flowers in the bouquet. He had yet to accept said bouquet despite having a strong desire to reach out and accept the gift. Assuming Cube knew the language of flowers, he would know why he picked said flowers. Void wanted to know if Cube was conveying strong feelings toward him. A few words came to mind when looking at the flowers.

 _Small flirting. Devotion. Trust. Resolve. It feels like he's just fucking with me._ Void thinks to himself. _But...he trusts me._

"U-Um…" Cube stuttered. It wasn't everyday that the smooth talker was stumbling with his sentences. "Are you going to take it? I look stupid standing here while you judge the flowers I picked for you."

"You know the language of flowers..." Void mutters.

"Of course I do. I am from the Golden Land and it's essential," Cube states.

"Then could you stop sending mixed-messages?"

Void needed to take the bouquet and thank Cube for thinking of him. His emotions were getting the best of him. He just didn't want to be let on. Cube wasn't all that happy with that comment.

"Hey, I think I conveyed my feelings well with this. I do trust you. You are important to me and I have resolved myself to protect you. I won't let the Anti-Rebel Army lay their hands on you anymore."

Void didn't know what to make of the declaration. He wasn't a helpless demon despite what happened. Still, his heart raced. Cube cared for him and that should be enough...even if he wasn't interested in him romantically.

"Fine, I'll take the stupid bouquet before you change your mind and give it to some other girl," Void grumbled.

Cube flashed innocent eyes toward the younger male as Void accepted the present. The blond's smile widened seeing Void hold the bouquet close to his chest.

"There is no one I would give these beautiful flowers to," Cube tells him. "I picked ones that reminded me of you."

Before Void could get some clarification, Cube had decided it was best to retreat. Instead of turning around and running away, Cube simply poofed away leaving golden butterflies where he stood. One would note how flustered Cube was getting the longer he stayed with the lion demon.

Void would let Cube run off like a chicken just this once. Now that he was alone, he was able to soften his expression as he held the bouquet close to his heart.

 _Devotion. Trust. That's all I can ask from Cube._ Void thinks to himself. He tries to stop himself from blushing, but the thoughts alone were enough to make his day.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes!
> 
> 1\. People always make a joke about how Void's name seems off when Lieze is named after a flower in Flowerful. I think it would make the most sense if Void was the name of a flower in Flowerful Netherworld as well but people took the name to literally mean the empty void instead.
> 
> 2\. The timeline is super vague here for obvious reasons. However, it's farther into the future where the group finds Red Magnus' fiancé Dove, a half-demon and human duo join the group and Void has pretty much accepted that he's in love with Cube (but whether or not Cube actually knows is another story entirely and I tried to pick flowers that would send mixed messages).
> 
> 3\. Spoilers. Christo and Michelle do end up together in the current timeline. They have Michael together. Michael inherits almost everything from his mother.
> 
> 4\. All the flowers have a meaning.
> 
> Azaleas (purple) = "Get well soon", beautiful, elegance (there are a lot of meanings to this flower. Cube wanted the flower pertaining to Void's mother, but combined with the other flowers, the interpretation used is beautiful hence Void thinks it's flirting)
> 
> Blue Salvias = "I think of you" (Obvious mixed-message. Cube thinks of Void romantically, but is still interpreted as friendship)
> 
> Blue Tulips = Trust and loyalty
> 
> Camellias (white) = "You're adorable (Cube flirting with Void)
> 
> Columbine (purple) = Resolution (Cube resolves himself to protect Void)
> 
> Violets = Loyalty and devotion
> 
> White Roses = "I'm worthy of you" (Combined with the other flowers, it's a declaration of protection)


End file.
